Background information relating to the subject matter disclosed herein may be found in the following references:                (1) E. Zadok, et al., “Extending File Systems Using Stackable Templates,” in Proc. 1999 USENIX Annual Technical Conf., June 1999;        (2) D. Rosenthal, “Evolving the Vnode Interface,” in Proceedings of the Summer USENIX Conference, pp. 107-117, June 1990.        (3) A. Dan, et al., “Buffer Management Policy for an On-Demand video server,” in IBM Research Report RC 19347.        (4) A. Dan, et al., “Buffering and Caching in Large-scale video servers,” in Proc. Compcon, pp. 217-224, March 1995; and        (5) M. Bar, et al., “Long-term Movie Popularity Models in Video-on-Demand Systems,” Proceedings of ACM Multimedia Conference, pp. 349-357, November 1997.        